Katsuyuki Konishi
|sign = Tauro |blood type = B |height = 180 cm |occupation= Seiyū |status = Vivo |hobbies =Soccer |likes = Hablar dialecto Kansai |date = 1997-Activo }} Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸 Konishi Katsuyuki?) nacido el 21 de abril de 1973, es un seiyū de Wakayama, Prefectura de Wakayama. Actualmente afiliado con Ken Production. 'Anime'. 1997 *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' as VolFogg *''Pokémon (anime)'' as Sparky, Raiden, Mr. Evans, Dayton's father, Ash's Snorlax, Ash's Heracross, Ash's Tauros, Blaine's Magmar, Drake's Dragonite, Team Rocket's Delibird, Lance's Dragonite, Dr. Akihabara's Porygon, Gary's Scizor, Bugsy's Scyther, Cassidy's Houndour, Pryce's Dewgong, Dragonite (ep, 253) and others. *''Maze'' as Blue Knight *''Tokyo Pig'' as Couple Guys *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' as Vigilante 1998 *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' as Masao *''Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san'' as Matsui *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' as Spinel Sun (big), Yoshiyuki Terada (season 3) *''Prince Mackaroo'' as Gou Hiromu *''Generator Gawl'' as Policeman 2 and Security Man 1 1999 *''Restol, The Special Rescue Squad'' as Tourist *''Dai-Guard'' as Shinya Yokozawa & Hirotaka Ijuin *''Weekly Story Land'' as Yoshida, Keiji Yoshikawa 2000 *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' as Tooya *''Hand Maid May'' as Announcer, Dye-Dye Green (ep 6), Hiroshi Daimon, Male Officer, Middle Age Man, Store Clerk, TV Narrator 2001 *''Arjuna'' as Staff Member *''Touch: Cross Road'' as Brian *''Dennou Boukenki Webdiver'' as Wyvarian, Garyun, Franberg H. Jacquard *''Zone of the Enders'' as Sean *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' as Emcee, Father *''Offside'' as Takayanagi *''Shaman King'' as Amidamaru *''Geisters: Fractions of the Earth'' as Victor Tekius *''Hikaru no Go'' as Hiroyuki Ashiwara *''The Prince of Tennis'' as Takahisa Kajimoto *''Hellsing'' as Mason Fox *''Kasumin'' as Protection Officer *''Zaion: I Wish You Were Here'' as Kaneshiro 2002 *''Full Metal Panic!'' as Satoru Shirai *''Aquarian Age'' as Shingo Hirota *''Rockman EXE'' as Kenichi Hino & Magicman *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' as Kouhei & Masayuki Asahina (young) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' as Michelle (ep 29) & Shintaro Momomiya *''Digimon Frontier'' as Kouji's Father, Piddomon *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' as Kyoushirou Mibu & Demon Eyes Kyo *''Asobotto Senki Goku'' as Jetaime *''Heat Guy J'' as Mitchal Rubenstein *''Duel Masters'' as Knight *''Tsuri Baka Nisshi'' as Yuusuke Sou *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' as Robert, Isaiah, Dee Dunstan, Ash's Snorlax, Ash's Heracross, Ash's Corphish, Ash's Tauros, James's Cacnea, May's Blaziken, Harley's Ariados and others *''Weiß Kreuz Glühen'' as Berger 2003 *''Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue'' as Junichi Mizushima *''Getbackers'' as Man, Shunsuke Akutsu (eps 6-8), Toshiki Uryu, Yakuza (ep 1) *''Crush Gear Nitro'' as Mutou *''Air Master'' as Yoshinori Konishi *''Stellvia'' as Clark Commander *''Bōken Yūki Pluster World'' as Might V *''Zatch Bell'' as Subordinate (ep 27) *''Dear Boys'' as Kenji Dobashi *''Croquette!'' as Shibasuke, Ganmo, Gyuutan, Wasabi, Muffin Box *''Scrapped Princess'' as Fulle *''Tantei Gakuen Q'' as Obayashi Kazuki *''Papuwa'' as Maka *''Avenger'' as Garcia *''Cromartie High School'' as Staff *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' as Examinee (ep 6) *''Rockman.EXE Axess'' as Brightman *''R.O.D -The TV-'' as American Soldiers Chief *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' as Kanemaru, Tarashi (ep 2) 2004 *''Transformers: Energon'' as Grand Convoy *''Gokusen'' as Shinohara *''SD Gundam Force'' as Ashuramaru *''Monkey Turn'' as Yuusuke Enoki *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' as Giro *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' as Cop *''Sgt. Frog'' as Street Racer (ep 21) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' as Shori Shibuya *''Mirmo Zibang!'' as Doctor *''Duel Masters Charge'' as Night *''Samurai Champloo'' as Daikichi (ep 7) *''Monkey Turn V'' as Yuusuke Enoki *''Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple'' as Mr. Robinson (ep 2) *''Galaxy Angel X'' as Kabao (ep 20) *''Onmyou Taisenki'' as Taika no Yatarou, Souma no Chichi, Genbu no Ganzou *''Rockman.EXE Stream'' as Kenichi Hino, Magicman, Brightman *''Zoids Fuzors'' as Rasutani *''Samurai Gun'' as Daimon *''Bleach'' as Asano Keigo, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kano (3rd Division Shinigami) 2005 *''Yakitate!! Japan'' as Carn *''Aquarion'' as Shilha *''MÄR'' as Ash, Jupiter *''The Law of Ueki'' as Onimon *''Loveless'' as Agatsuma Soubi *''Best Student Council'' as Shimon Kurisu *''Brave King GaoGaiGar Final Grand Glorious Gathering'' as Volfogg *''Trinity Blood'' as Radu Barvon *''Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor'' as Agito Makishima/Guyver III *''Gunparade Orchestra'' as Shion Ryuuzouji *''Shakugan no Shana'' as Merihim/Shiro *''Immortal Grand Prix'' as Ricardo Montajio *''Black Cat'' as Zaguine Axeloke *''My-Otome'' as Sergay Wáng *''Blood+'' as Haji *''Karin'' as Kenta Usui 2006 *''School Rumble: 2nd Semester'' as Killer *''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' as Takeshi's Gregguru, Kojirou's Sabonea, Ash's Snorlax, Ash's Heracross, Ash's Corphish, Ash's Tauros, Ash's Glalie, Ash's Staraptor, Ash's Gligar, May's Wartortle, Cynthia's Garchomp, J's Salamence, Barry's Empoleon, Khoury's Croconaw, Marble's Luxray, Crasher Wake's Floatzel, Barry's Heracross, Barry's Skarmory and more. *''Galaxy Angel Rune'' as Kuchen Officer & Fake Kuchen *''La Corda D'Oro'' as Shinobu Ousaki *''Galaxy Angel Rune'' as Kuuhen Bahm *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' as Ryoichi Kamino *''Shonen Onmyouji'' as Guren *''D.Gray-man'' as Komui Lee 2007 *''Shattered Angels'' as Kyoshiro Ayanokoji *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' as Kaede Nonohara, Sempai (ep 46) *''Gurren Lagann'' as Kamina *''Gegege no Kitarō'' as Azuki-arai, Dracula the 3rd, Kasa-Bake (1st), Shu no bon, Chief editor (ep 20), Godou-Tenrin-Ou (ep 88), Gokan-Ou (ep 7), Kawa-Otoko (eps 42, 82), Son at the Pub (ep 60) *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' as Masaki *''Oh! Edo Rocket'' as Genzou, Kazuki Nakashima, Knee *''Polyphonica'' as Psyche Renbart *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' as Hasan Papas *''Kaze no Stigma'' as Irwin Leszal *''Devil May Cry'' as Simon *''Potemayo'' as Matsuichi Kasugano, Takeji Kasugano, Umezo Kasugano *''Bamboo Blade'' as Red Braver *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' as Ryūsuke Inogami *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' as Johann Trinity *''Moyashimon'' as Kaoru Misato 2008 *''Rental Magica'' as Sekiren *''Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series'' as Shōri Shibuya *''Macross Frontier'' as Ozma Lee *''Monochrome Factor'' as Kō *''Sekirei'' as Kaoru Seo *''Blade of the Immortal'' as Eiku Shizuma *''Skip Beat!'' as Ren Tsuruga *''Tytania'' as Fan Hulic *''Negibōzu no Asatarō'' as Hansuke 2009 *''Kurokami The Animation'' as Reishin *''Samurai Harem'' as Ukyo Saginomiya *''Slayers Evolution-R'' as Taforashia People *''Basquash!'' as Young Slash *''Hayate the Combat Butler!!'' as Criminal A (ep 9), Kaede Nonohara, Sakuya's Dad *''Polyphonica Crimson S'' as Psyche Renbart *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' as Ginyue *''Sōten Kōro'' as Li Tong *''GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class'' as Uozumi *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' - America *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' as Wataru Kurozuma *''The Book of Bantorra'' as Yukizona *''Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee'' as Largo Lloyd *''Tamagotchi!'' *''Fairy Tail'' as Luxus Dreher *''Welcome to Irabu's Office'' as Arai 2010 *''Okamikakushi'' as Miyuki Washiu *''Durarara!!'' as Tom Tanaka, Yellow scarf J (ep 23) *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' as The Boss *''Sekirei: Pure Engagement'' as Kaoru Seo *''Tegami Bachi: Reverse'' as Ralgo Lloyd *''Togainu no Chi'' as Kiriwari *''Tantei Opera Milky Holmes'' as Pero 2011 *''Beelzebub'' as Tatsumi Oga *''Duel Masters Victory'' as Narrator *''Toriko'' as Tengu Buranchi (ep 129-), Uumen Umeda *''Sacred Seven'' as Yūji Kenmi *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital'' as Ryūji Keikain *''The Everyday Tales of a Cat God'' as Supermarket Clerk *''Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!'' as Shoichi Kazama *''Shakugan no Shana III'' as Merihim a.k.a. Shiro *''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi'' as Masamune Takano *''Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing'' as Kayvān *''High Score'' as Masamune Matsumoto 2012 *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' as Natsume's Father *''Amagami SS+'' as Inago Mask *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' as Chuo High Student Council Vice President *''Saint Seiya Omega'' as Lionet Sōma *''Medaka Box'' as Moji *''Polar Bear's Café'' as Panda, Adélie Penguin *''Phi Brain'' as Whist *''Jormungand'' as R *''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' as Zanark *''Hyouka'' as Takeo Kaitō *''Moyashimon Returns'' as Kaoru Misato *''Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream'' as Michie Teacher *''Ixion Saga DT'' as Adjutant Konitan *''Jormungand Perfect Order'' as R 2013 *''Hetalia: The Beautiful World'' as America & Canada *''Haganai NEXT'' as Hayato Hasegawa *''Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Soudesuyo?'' as Mandra *''Karneval'' as Tokitatsu *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' as Pinion *''Arata Kangatari'' as Ohika *''Mushibugyō'' as Mushikari Leader *''Valvrave the Liberator'' as Delius Wartenberg *''Silver Spoon'' as Shingo Hachiken *Diabolik Lovers as Reiji Sakamaki *''Gaist Crusher'' as Volcan *''Kill la Kill'' as Tsumugu Kinagase *''Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle'' as Hoist 'Videojuegos' *Assassin's Creed como Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad *Assassin's Creed 2 como Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Eternal Sonata como Príncipe Crescendo *2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha como Volfogg/Big Volfogg *Galaxy Angel como Lester Cooldaras *Saint Seiya: The Hades como Phoenix Ikki *Serie de The King of Fighters como Máxima *Samurai Deeper Kyo como Kyoshiro Mibu (Demon Eyes Kyo)thumb|right|351px *Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage como Hanzo Hattori *Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 como Volfogg/Big Volfogg *Tales of Symphonia como Lloyd Irving *Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends como Toshiie Maeda *Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice como Blood Dupre *Gakuen Hetalia como América, Canadá *Diabolik Lovers como Reiji Sakamaki Drama CD *Pandora Hearts como Raven *Black Drama CD como Ren Tsuruga *Skip Beat! como Ren Tsuruga *Diabolik Lovers como Reiji Sakamaki Categoría:Seiyū Categoría:Reiji Sakamaki